Question: An octopus has $8$ arms. A starfish has $5$ arms. How many fewer arms does the starfish have than the octopus?
To find how many fewer arms the ${\text{starfish}}$ has than ${\text{octopus}}$, we can subtract. $8$ $5$ $?$ Octopus arms Starfish arms fewer arms ${8} - {5} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the number of ${\text{fewer arms}}$. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${8} - {5} = {3}$ The starfish has ${3}$ fewer arms than the octopus.